The invention relates to a laminated core, preferably a laminated stator core or laminated rotor core, of an electrical machine, in particular of an electric fuel pump of a motor vehicle, comprising slots which each have a slot insulation and comprising winding wires, which run in the slots, of at least one electrical winding, wherein a plastic encapsulation encases the laminated core, together with the winding wires which run in the slots, at least in regions. The invention also relates to a method for producing a laminated core, and also to an electrical machine.
WO 2008/034773 A1 discloses applying a plastic covering to the surface of an armature of an electrical machine using a hot-channel injection-molding method. In this case, parts of the armature, such as the laminated core, the shaft, the slot insulations, the commutator and the windings, are covered by the plastic covering, with the result that the armature with the plastic covering has a cylindrical shape with a structureless casing surface. On account of this cylindrical shape, hydraulic losses of the armature during operation in a liquid are reduced. However, the armature is not securely protected against corrosive constituent parts of the liquid by the previously known plastic coverings, as a result of which the armature may be damaged and therefore reliable operation of said armature is not guaranteed over the long term.